


Vegeta e Freezer

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tail Sex, Tentacle Dick
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Freezer ha creato la sua terza forma solo per esprimere completamente la sua lussuria.





	Vegeta e Freezer

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragonball Z] Freezer/Vegeta | Tentacle dick; n on-con| NSFW | 457

Freezer raggiunse la terza forma, avvolto dall’aura violetta, e si leccò le labbra del muso allungato, fece scattare la coda e avvolse il principe dei saiyan. 

Vegeta cercò di divincolarsi, il viso deformato dall’orrore.

< Non ho mai visto questa sua trasformazione, è così ripugnante, alieno. Il suo solo tocco mi dà il raccapriccio > pensò. La stoffa dei suoi pantaloni si strappò, lasciandogli scoperti i glutei. Aveva perso uno stivaletto, mentre la coda lo sollevava da terra.

Vegeta si ritrovò a testa in giù, le membrane della coda dell’altro si contraevano, lacerando la stoffa dei suoi vestiti, arrossandogli e ferendogli la pelle abbronzata del corpo muscoloso. La sua figura minuta si dibatteva inutilmente.

“Andiamo un po’ a ‘pesca’” cantilenò Freezer.

La punta della coda penetrò il principe dei saiyan, che sgranò gli occhi, gli uscì un verso prolungato mentre i suoi occhi diventavano bianchi. La coda lo forzò, spezzandogli le ossa delle gambe e facendolo sanguinare.

Il principe dei saiyan rimase inerte a testa in giù, mentre le sue membra venivano scosse man mano che la coda si muoveva dentro di lui. Quest’ultima si allungò sempre di più, mentre Freezer faceva scattare la lingua aguzza. I suoi occhi brillarono, ritirò la propria coda da dentro Vegeta.

“In questa forma ho una ‘grande’ sorpresa per te” disse Freezer. Estrasse il suo membro retrattile, Vegeta s’irrigidì vedendolo passare davanti a sé, era un gigantesco tentacolo, viscido e umido di sperma.

Scattò e penetrò il principe dei saiyan con un colpo secco, rischiando di aprire in due il suo corpo, avvolgendolo completamente nelle sue spire.

Vegeta iniziò a urlare, la bocca così spalancata da lussarsi la mascella. La saliva gli colava dalla bocca spalancata, dentro cui andò a infilarsi la punta del tentacolo, che molle gli ticchettò sulla lingua e spinse fino alla sua gola.

Il principe dei saiyan sentiva lo stimolo del vomito, ma non ci riuscì a causa della, espirava rumorosamente dalle narici.

Il sangue gli era andato alla testa, ma ugualmente, involontariamente, la sua erezione era andata a premere contro ciò che rimaneva dei pantaloni strappati della battle-suit.

Con le dita ossute e nodose, utilizzando anche le lunghe unghie aguzze, Freezer finì di strappargli di dosso i vestiti. Lo guardò ciondolare a testa in giù, continuando a muovere il titanico tentacolo al suo interno.

Le lacrime aveva iniziato a rigare il viso del saiyan, incapace di piangere ancora.

La pioggia di sperma investì in pieno Vegeta, sprizzò fuori da dentro di lui e scivolò sul suo corpo, Freezer rise vedendo la doccia candida scendere in una serie di rivoli sul corpo ignudo del principe dei saiyan.

Vegeta venne e a sua volta, perdendo i sensi.

Freezer lo lasciò ricadere umido e inerte per terra, ridendo sguaiatamente.


End file.
